


A Hobbiton Christmas

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, One Shot, One Shot de Quédate Conmigo, Romance, Un poco de humor, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Buscando escapar para no pasar Navidad con su padre, Draco decide llevar a su hijo a Matamata, para que pueda por fin, conocer el famoso set de grabación Hobbiton.





	A Hobbiton Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.
> 
> El OS es parte del Primer Evento Navideño de la página de Facebook Drinny All The Way "DrannyXmas"   
AU /OS de "Quédate Conmigo"

El silencio reinó por más de un minuto en la sala, la mirada de Asher —Aun Weasley— no se apartaba de los tickets que tenía en la mano, sin poder creer lo que Draco —O sea su padre recién descubierto— le acababa de obsequiar, aun dudaba si abrazarlo o no ¿cómo reaccionaría si lo hacía? Así que mejor se omitió el abrazo, y corrió alegremente alrededor de la sala, hasta que su madre y Theo Nott aparecieron por la puerta, haciendo que el niño abrazara al varón, con la mirada completamente dilatada.

—No le has dado drogas ¿cierto? –cuestionó Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

—No, tu marido –contestó Ash, señalando a Draco –me ha dado el mejor obsequio de navidad –chilló extasiado.

—No le obsequiaste drogas ¿verdad? –cuestionó a su esposo con una mirada severa, esperando la explicación lógica del adulto.

—Algo más poderoso que una droga –admitió yendo hasta ella para besarla –le he conseguido la mejor navidad que podría tener o que hubiese tenido antes.

—Draco –lo reprendió Ginny, cruzando sus brazos sobre su abultado vientre.

—Bueno, digamos que mi padre quería que pasáramos Navidad con él y le dije que no podía, así que él sugirió que ustedes fueran ¡Sin mí! –Chilló indignado –así que le dije que estaríamos fuera del país.

—Nosotros no vamos a salir del país, Draco, no van a dejarme volar con un embarazo de cinco meses, conoces las leyes –gruñó.

—Iremos en el jet privado, no te preocupes –la besó de nuevo.

—Así que ¿A dónde rayos iremos? –frunció el ceño.

— ¡A Hobbiton! –Chilló Asher mostrando los boletos –el, mejor, regalo, de, navidad –le brincó encima a Theo que se había permanecido imparcial ante la discusión marital.

—Vaya que es un buen obsequio, estás aprendiendo –animó a Draco y golpeó su espalda, yendo a la sala, aun con el niño colgado de sus hombros.

El rostro del rubio fue lo más agradable que pudo, pero ¿de qué le servía ir aprendiendo, si su hijo se sentía más cómodo abrazando extraños más que a él? Gruñó haciendo que Ginny negara y le abrazara con dificultad.

—Vas a decirme que te ocurre ¿cierto? –sonrió dulce, mientras besaba suavemente el cuello de Draco.

—Si continúas ese camino, olvidaré lo que me ocurre –admitió.

—Bien ¿Qué es lo que te afecta esta vez?

—Le dije a _nuestro _hijo, que conseguí entradas para el Hobbiton, y se echó a los brazos de otro, en vez de abrazarme a mí.

—Bueno, él no se siente muy cómodo contigo siendo su padre, además sabe que no te agrada mucho el contacto físico.

— ¿Qué no me gusta? Entonces tendrás que explicarme el embarazo.

—Eres un tonto –negó divertida y se alejó.

El pequeño apartamento donde vivían se llenó por la noche con la visita de Hermione y Ron, Pansy y Harry, sumando a Nott, que si bien a Draco no le agradaba su presencia, seguía siendo amigo de su esposa y el padrino de Asher.

—Entonces, no pasarán Navidad aquí –comentó Pansy observando a los Malfoy.

—No, si nos quedamos, mi padre querrá que estemos en casa para Navidad y eso jamás pasará –se burló Draco.

—No sé porque no quieres pasar Navidad con el abuelo, es genial –murmuró Asher mientras le daba una mordida a su rebanada de pizza –tiene chistes divertidos y cada que tengo duda sobre algo de la escuela y mamá o Theo no están cerca, el abuelo siempre me resuelve las dudas.

—El abuelo –repitió Draco.

—Sí, Draco, el abuelo –renegó –por cierto ¿creen que podamos llevar a Amelia con nosotros? Estoy instruyéndola en el mundo de Tolkien –observó a su madre, esperanzado.

—Pregúntale a tu padre, fue él quien consiguió esto para ti.

—Él lo consiguió como pretexto para no ir a ver al abuelo, pero bueno, Draco ¿podemos llevar a Amelia?

El rubio lo meditó un momento, si le decía que no, lo más probable es que Asher se enfadara con él, si decía que sí, podría significar un paso más allá para que por fin lo aceptara como lo que era, por fortuna, con su nuevo hijo en camino no tendría ese problema, en cuanto hablara, le llamaría papá, aunque para esas alturas ¿Asher ya lo llamaría también así o se reusaría todavía?

— ¿Y bien? –Ash lo regresó de golpe a la tierra.

—Si sus padres la dejan, sí, supongo.

— ¡Genial, gracias, Draco! –el niño se levantó emocionado y fue hasta el teléfono.

Ron y Theo estaban hablando de algo de motores, no habían prestado mucha atención a lo ocurrido, pero no podía evitar sentirse menospreciado por su hijo por culpa de Nott, aunque este realmente no tuviera la culpa.

—&—

Para la mala suerte de Draco, el día que estaban listos para ir a Nueva Zelanda, su padre se les unió en el hangar, hizo mala cara en cuanto lo vio, así que todos giraron.

— ¡Abuelo! –chilló Asher y corrió hasta él, para abrazarlo.

—No vas a librarte fácilmente de mí –le sonrió –es navidad, y será nuestra primera navidad juntos –lo despeinó.

—Sí, sí –gruñó Draco.

—Veo que trajiste a tu novia –sonrió pícaro en dirección a la niña.

—Cállate –lo golpeó en el estómago y fue hasta la niña que estaba observando el jet.

—Tenías que venir y arruinarlo ¿cierto? –se quejó Draco con su padre.

—Fue él quien me dijo que sería bueno si los acompañaba –observó a la pelirroja –buenos días, Ginevra –acarició el vientre de la mujer que le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—No la toques –le dio un manotazo –puedes tener a Ash, pero no al nuevo bebé –advirtió.

—¿Cuándo harás oficial el poner el apellido Malfoy? –Draco observó a Ginny, que se encogió de hombros.

—Pronto.

—Llevas diciendo eso desde hace meses, Draco Malfoy –soltó enfadado Lucius.

—No creas que lo he estado aplazando sólo por molestarte, papá –se burló.

Abordaron el jet cuando el piloto les dijo que todo era seguro, así que el viaje a Nueva Zelanda fue tranquilo, al menos para los niños, ya que Draco y su padre se la pasaron discutiendo lo que era mejor para Ash, que no siquiera les hacía caso por ir jugando con Amelia.

—&—

La felicidad de Asher por estar por fin en Matamata, era completamente contagioso, incluso Draco sonreía como un niño pequeño al ver al niño señalar los sitios y explicarle a Amelia sus significados y todo lo que podía.

—No se vayan a alejar tanto –ordenó Draco –y no corras.

—Claro –contestó el niño y se alejó corriendo.

—No sé cómo se las arreglan –admitió el rubio abrazando a su esposa.

—Es cuestión de carácter, que obviamente no tienes –soltó Lucius.

—Sí, sí, claro –bufó.

—Asher –lo llamó Lucius en un tono tranquilo, pero severo –tu padre te ha dicho que no corras.

—Lo siento abuelo –se disculpó y cuando retomó el camino, lo hizo caminando a grandes zancadas.

—Todo va en el carácter.

—Lo odio –se quejó Draco cuando su padre se alejó de ellos para seguir a los niños.

—Claro que no, te conozco, una parte de ti, está encantada que tu padre no sea el tipo rudo y autoritario que fue contigo, admítelo, Malfoy.

—Bien, sólo espero que Asher pueda cambiar a un monstruo como mi padre.

La feliz pareja aprovechó el poco espacio libre para dedicárselo a ellos mismos, cuando se reunieron con sus acompañantes, Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado entre los niños, riendo estruendosamente, logrando una sonrisa en Ginny.

—Bueno, al parecer, ha podido domar a la bestia.

—Sí, eso es lo que parece.

El día en Hobbiton estuvo tranquilo, aunque para Draco seguía siendo inconcebible que su hijo quisiera tanto a su padre, ¿cómo es que alguien preferiría a Lucius Malfoy antes que él? Gruñó por lo bajo completamente enfadado, sonrió incómodo cuando su adorable esposa le sujetó la mano y le regaló un beso en la mejilla para que se tranquilizara.

—Todo estará bien, tranquilízate un poco ¿sí?

—Lo intentaré.

—&—

La cena de Noche buena la pasaron en el salón del hotel, donde se les había dicho que podrían pasarla con los demás invitados y a ninguno le pareció tan mala idea, Draco prefería saltar de un avión sin paracaídas antes de pasar la cena solo con su padre ahí, luciéndose con Ginevra, Asher y Amelia.

—Vaya, esto es delicioso –murmuró Ash con la boca llena.

La mirada de Draco fue de su padre a su hijo, pero el mayor de los Malfoy no le reprimió por su falta de educación, a él, le hubiese golpeado hasta el cansancio, sí, incluso delante de todos aquellos invitados.

—Termina de cenar y podrás ir con Amelia a jugar con los demás niños –informó Ginny, aun así, Ash se tomó su tiempo para seguir comiendo.

—Vaya que sacó tu apetito –bromeó Draco.

—Lo sé –rió.

Draco observó a su padre y a Ginny, que le veían con cara de asco por todo lo que mezcló en su plato, pero desde que Ginevra se había embarazado, a él parecían darle los más asquerosos antojos, y no podía evitarlo, así que se encogió de hombros y mezcló todo, antes de llevarse una cucharada a la boca, logrando una negación divertida de su esposa.

La velada avanzó tranquila, sin contratiempos, Lucius sacó los obsequios para todos, incluso Amelia tenía uno, la niña agradeció y destapó su obsequio mientras Ash hacía lo mismo.

—Wow –murmuró el niño –es un celular, y el más caro de todos, queda decir.

—Así, podremos estar comunicados sin que tu padre me diga que estás dormido o que te secuestró un OVNI.

—Bueno, se lo había llevado Pansy, es casi lo mismo –se cruzó de brazos el rubio.

—Muchas Gracias abuelo –lo abrazó, le dio el teléfono a su madre para que lo guardara y se fue corriendo tras Amelia.

—Es un niño adorable –halagó Lucius a Ginny.

—Gracias –sonrió encantada.

— ¡Por cierto! –Chilló Ash regresando hasta ellos –Gracias por traerme hasta acá, papá.

Ash abrazó a Draco, fuertemente, haciendo que el rubio le regresara el abrazo con una intensidad parecida, el niño se soltó y salió corriendo de nuevo con sus nuevos amigos; haciendo que esa fuese la mejor navidad que hubiese tenido Draco en toda su vida.

—Estás llorando –le informó Lucius.

—No es cierto –se sorbió los mocos –es sólo que… las hormonas.

—Claro –negó Lucius con una sonrisa divertida.


End file.
